wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Elders
The Elders are a small faction of Wazoo which consists of Giovanni Colantonio (Charro), Jake Farrar (Fenton), and Alex Sakach (AlrekX). The trio are called this not because of seniority, but because of their Pokemon skills. They are the tree most loyal fans to the series in Wazoo and most accomplished as well. Each trainer carries a fully stacked party filled with well raised level 100 Pokemon. Though others have tried to reach a level of eldership, no one has shown quite as much comitment to the series as the three. The men also use the title Elder Peak Studios on certain skits that the collaborate on. =The Men= Charro Charro is the official professor, focusing his efforts much more strongly on studying than battling. As a result, he does not EV train or competitvely battle. Pokemon Saphirre Party *Kyogre *Sceptile *Camerupt *Espeon *Zapdos *Rayquaza Pokemon Diamond Party *Torterra *Luxray *Dialga *Golem *Gyrados *Staraptor Fenton AlrekX Alex is the father of EV training within the Elders. He has logged the most hours into any one game with 447 in Emerald. He is the only man to have ever captured a BMac. His team is based on an intricate system of squads. His "A" team consists of only 3 anchors, and the other 3 slots are interchangeable. A Team Anchors: Starmie Aerodactyl Metagross =Roles= The trio carry both personal internal roles and external roles to Wazoo. First, there are the internal. Giovanni Colantonio serves as the trio's professor. He specializes in completing the pokedex as well as raising some of the worst Pokemon so no one else has to. He is infamous for raising such Pokemon as Luvdisc and Piloswine. Alex Sakach takes the role of ranger. He is more about learning about Pokemon intricacies such as EV training. Jake Farrar is the teams straight out battler. He raises the fiercest Pokemon in Wazoo. Externally, the men are in charge of organizing certain Pokemon related events for Wazoo. Most famously, the men have put together numerous Pokenights. =Goal= The goal of the elders is to raise a level 100 of every Pokemon in the series. This does not count different evolutions; The final ecolution in a chain counts for all of its previous forms. The goal has resulted in spurts of full force training. While once the goal was in sight, the newly released 4th generation of Pokemon has made this goal very difficult. The elders hope to eventually do this, but it most certainly will not be completed for a long time. =Other Noteworthy Undertakings= The Elders are infamous for many strange methods of playing, in some of the most extreme circumstances. Harnessing the Power of the Sea During the famous Pokeweek, Jake Farrar and Alex Sakach decided to play Pokemon on the high seas of Cape Cod with their gameboys in plastic bags. For their watercraft, they chose a partially deflated raft with broken oars. The two managed to drift more than 300 yards out to sea, and had to paddle with their hands to safety, while being attacked by fellow Elder Giovanni Colantonio 's cousin and his friends throwing rocks. No Pokemon were harmed in the process. The Exile of AlrekX One summer, Alex Sakach went to Buffalo with his family, while one of the biggest Pokenights of all time was conducted. Infuriated that he had missed the event, Alex took it upon himself to return far stronger than he had left. In a week, Alex slept outdoors in a tent, raising his team. He would frequently call in to the rest of the members of the Pokenight with updates. During this time, Alex raised Metagross to level 100, achieving an unprecedented 403 attack. Metagross would eventually go on to become on of anchoring members of AlrekX's team. Also during this time, Alex raised a second Scyther, bred a Slakoth, which eventually became his beastly Slaking. And decided to undertake in the creation of the King team- Consisting of Kingler, Nidoking, Slaking, Sloking, Kingdra and Seaking. Shit Team This Pokemon team is used in Pokemon Battle Revolution for the Wii. It consists of (but is not limited to): Skarmory, Blissey, Umbreon, Cloyster, Shuckle, Slowbro, Wobbuffet, Forrtress, and the mad brute, Jake Farrar's Pikachu. While battling against online foes, the object of this team is not to KO opponents, but merely to make them forfeit or disconnect, resulting in a draw. More and more members are constantly added to Shit Team, so constant research and development is required. The team currently in the Jake Farrar's Pokemon Pearl Cartridge and Wii. =End of an Era= On June 8th, 2008, Alex called Jake asking him if he wanted to play some Pokemon. Jake responded that his Wii and Nintendo DS had both been relocated to his new house. Upon hearing this, Alex noted that they would probably never play together again; A sentiment that Farrar agreed to. After the call, Alex called G telling him what had happened. He claimed that it was the end of an era; The end of the Elders.